


Reconnecting

by 12TimeTraveler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TimeTraveler/pseuds/12TimeTraveler
Summary: After the season 11 finale, Chuck and his sister Amara head out to have some adventures, and to reconnect.





	Reconnecting

“Dean. You gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same to you.” Chuck smiled at his sister Amara’s words. He knew exactly what she’d done. He could sense it. Mary, Dean’s mother. The two deities dissolved into smoke, Amara black and Chuck white, and ascended into the atmosphere, dancing around each other. As they reached the atmosphere, they disappeared, leaving Dean staring up after them. 

“Where are we, brother?” Amara asked. The two stood in a neat room. Two beds are pressed against the walls. A small kitchen could be seen in the other room.  
Chuck moved to the window and opened the curtains. A large amusement park could be seen spreading out in front of them.  
“This is Disneyland. It’s called the...”  
“The happiest place on earth. Yes. I heard of it. Why did you bring us here?”  
Chuck gave her a small, lopsided smile. “Well after everything we’ve been through. Everything I did to you, and you to me, I felt we could use a little happiness. Ride some rides. Eat too much food”  
“But we don’t eat.” Amara said, moving to join him by the window and looking out at the park.  
“Well yeah sure we don’t HAVE to eat. But food is delicious.” Chuck smiled and reached out his hand for his sister. She looked at his hand, then back out the window studying the park once more. She turned back to her brother and took his hand, smiling widely.  
“Show me the happiest place on earth, then.” 

Chuck and Amara walked side by side through the park. Chuck had changed into jeans and a band t-shirt, having ditched his jacket and hoodie at the hotel. Amara wore a black tanktop and shorts that came to her mid thigh. Amara studied a bag of fluffy pink cotton candy in her hand. She took a small piece and stuck it into her mouth.  
“Mmmmm. You’re right. This is very good.” She said, smiling at her brother.  
“Told you.”  
“So what are we going to do now?” Amara looked around at the masses of people. Some stood in lines, fanning themselves in the heat. They pass a young girl who is crying. Her parents don’t appear to be happy in the happiest place on earth.  
“Now we ride the rides. Lets start at splash mountain. That one’s my favorite.” Chuck walked a little quicker, a spring in his step. Amara picked up the pace to keep up.  
“Why?” She asked, staring over at her brother.  
“I don’t know. I mean, the animatronics aren’t great. But the big drop...”  
“No. Why did you create humanity?” Chuck sighs.  
“I told you.”  
“You didn’t. You apologized. But you never really fully explained.” Amara looked away, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. “Why wasn’t I enough for you.”  
Chuck looked over at his sister. His face softened. “It wasn’t that you weren’t enough. It just...”  
“You needed a fan club, right? To be mighty.”  
“Yes. There’s that. But there’s more than that. The earth...”  
“Don’t say it needed to be born. You said that already. But that’s not a reason either.” Amara glared at Chuck.  
“No. It’s not. It’s...” Chuck paused, trying to gather his words. He stuttered a bit as he began to explain. “I am creation. I needed to create. It’s who I am.”  
“And I am destruction. Do you think my need to destroy is so less than your need?”  
Chuck stopped walking, and the man behind him ran into him. Chuck barely flinched. Amara stopped and turned to face her brother.  
“Amara I...I didn’t even think...I’m so sorry. I got so protective of my creations. I didn’t even think about you.” Amara’s face softened.  
“I forgive you, brother. Your creations are beautiful. Truly, with all its flaws, Earth is the greatest thing you ever created. I am glad I didn’t destroy it.” Amara took a step toward her brother and grabbed his hand. “Come on. Show me this ‘Splash Mountain.’”

Amara and Chuck climbed carefully into the fake log raft. A Chinese tourist couple sits in the log behind them.  
“What is the purpose of this ‘ride’?” Amara asked, looking ahead at the dark tunnel. Amara’s confused expression deepened as screams echoed not far away.  
“It’s for fun. Entertainment. Gets the adrenaline going.” Chuck said excitedly. The log is released with a lurch, and they move forward. Pre-recorded voices echoed off the fake canyon walls.  
“I’m not sure I understand the Human concept of fun.”  
“You will. Trust me.”  
Amara looked around at the fake scenery. She noticed the large waterfall to her right.  
“What is that?” She asks.  
“You’ll see. Stop asking questions and just enjoy.” Chuck said, grinning like a 10-year-old boy.  
Up a big hill they went, pulled by a wet conveyer belt. Music started playing as they came off the conveyer belt and into the water.  
“Is it fun yet?”  
“Just...Hold on! It’s...warming up to it.”  
They approached a small hill, and the log slid down it. Amara let out a little squeek of surprise, and laughed when they reach the bottom of the small hill.  
“I think I’m starting to understand.”  
“You haven’t seen the half of it.” Chuck laughed.  
They entered the cave. Singing animatronic animals surrounded them. Amara studied the strange robots with concern.  
“What’s with the singing robots dressed like animals?”  
“Yeah. The technology isn’t state of the art. But...still. It’s supposed to tell a story”  
They made their way through the cave, Amara studying everything that was happening around her. The others on their log screamed every time they went down a small slope. Amara mimicked them, mixing screaming and laughing.  
Then the ride started to get darker and the animatronic animals seemed sad. Amara looked back at the chinese tourists sitting behind them. They booth looked scared and excited. The raft lurched as another conveyer belt grabbed them and pulled them up a hill, much bigger this time.  
“Are you sure this is supposed to be fun?”  
“This is the best part. Hold on!”  
They reached the top and Amara found herself staring down from the top of the tall water slide. This time she flat out screamed as they went down. Chuck laughed and laughed the rest of the ride.  
“I knew you’d be surprised,” He choked out between laughs as he pulled himself out of the log. “But I didn’t think you’d scream like that.” Amara found herself laughing along with him. The two made their way to the gift shop, where Chuck located their picture.  
“Oh man! Look at your face!!” Amara in the picture wore an expression of terror and joy.  
“That’s a great picture. Do we get to keep it?” Rob smiled and went to buy a copy while Amara looked around. Two small kids, a boy and a girl, probably around 5, ran off the ride, followed by their parents. All were soaking wet. The kids bouncing with excitement, demanding that they get back in line and do it again. The parents were laughing with amusement, and agreeing.  
Chuck walked up beside Amara and handed her a copy of their picture. She smiled as she studied it.  
“That was...exhilarating. Are they all like this?”  
“No. But a lot are. Come on! Let’s go ride the Matterhorn!” Rob took her hand and started running, dragging a laughing Amara out of the store. 

As they stood in line in front of the Matterhorn, Amara studied the photo from Splash Mountain. She and Chuck looked so happy. You would never have guessed that just hours ago Amara had nearly killed her brother. They just looked like brother and sister, having fun. They almost looked like little kids, in a way. Innocent, happy.  
“You okay?” Chuck looked at his sister, concerned. Amara held up the picture so he could see it again.  
“We’re going to be okay.” She stated. Chuck smiled and hugged her.  
“Yes. We are.”


End file.
